Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories/The Garden
This is the 2nd episode of Emily's Childhood Memories. In this episode, they're going back to 1980s. Meanwhile *Back in 2011 (present day)... *Emily is unpacking the boxes. *Angela is seeing Emily. *Emily: Dolly... *Angela: I can't believe it! *Evelyn comes out of the on-sale house. *Angela: Big sis, still playing with dolls... *Evelyn: Don't tease your sister, Angela... *Evelyn: She's having a hard enough time with the move... *Angela: This is really happening, isn't it... *Emily: That's exactly what I said... *Angela: Some of my favorite memories are of the farm... *Angela: ...some even include you, believe it or not. *Angela: Do you remember when we had that vegetable garden in the backyard... Day 1 *'Target: 1,340; Expert: 1,520' *They're going back to 1980s. *Antonio: Oh my, look how you have grown. *Evelyn: Yes, she is turning into a beautiful girl, isn't she? *Evelyn: Have you heard about the Truffaut's? I wish we could do more to help, *Emily: What's going on? *Evelyn: The Truffaut farm is in trouble. *Evelyn: Your faher and I would like to hlep out with their fall harvest but... *Emily: I can watch the restaurant for you! *Evelyn: Well, actually we wanted you to watch Angela... *Antonio: ...and I will be doing some of the farm work. *Emily: Oh, but I really wanted to help. *Edward: Well, maybe you can let her help a little, Antonio... *Antonio: Well, I've got my hands full today sowing seeds. *Antonio: So maybe Emily can help with the customers. *Edward: Just remember, we're going to donate the proceeds from the restaurant to help them out. *Edward: So the more we earn, the better. *Emily goes, while parents leave the garden, and Antonio help the plants. Before the event *Antonio: Ah, ran out of fertilizer, you girls behave while I'm gone... *Antonio leaves the garden to ger fertilizer. *These girls enter. *"Like, hey Emily." *Emily: Like, hey guys. *Angela: Like, hey booger brain. *Kids wanted. *Emily wants. *Angela draws a picture. *Emily: Angela! *"Angela drawing... on the house!?" *Angela: I ran out of paper. *"Like, we'll see you later, Emily." *"Don't forget about my Halloween party. It's gonna be sooo radical." *Kids leave the garden. During the day *There is a memory game by clicking between rake and the watering can. *Emily has to clean the wall 6 spots. Afterward *Edward and Evelyn enter the garden. *Evelyn: Hello, dear. How was everything? *Emily: Angela is a nightmare! *Evelyn: I know it's not easy, Emily. *Evelyn: Bue we all have to work together if we're going to help our neighbors. *Emily: Yes, Mom. I understand. *They leave the farm. Day 2 *'Target: 1,460; Expert: 1,640' *Antonio comes to the garden *Antonio: Aaaaay! Guess who's done with the painting? *Angela: Uncle Antonio! *Antonio: I know you want to keep working in the restaurant, but maybe I could be your busboy, Emily. *Angela: You? *Antonio: Of course! I was sixteen, I was the fastest busboy in three counties!' *Antonio: Antonio 'Hot Hands' Napoli, 'the dishwashing wonder'. That's what they called me. *Antonio: Now if only I could get the oven to work... *Antonio becomes the cleaner. Day 3 *'Target: 1,880; Expert: 2,060' *Emily and Angela come out to the garden. There was a mess. *Francois: "That's okay. I'm looking for my bats. Have you seen any?" *Emily: Bats? *Francois: "Uh-huh. Was making some Halloween decorations last night..." *Francois: "...and accidentally left them outside." *Francois: "Your dad said I could come over and get them." *Emily: Sre you one of the Truffaut's? *Francois: Uh-huh. My name's Francois. You're Emily, right? *"Emily metting Francois" *Emily: Yes, maybe we could make a deal. *Emily: If you watch my sister for me, I'll try and find your bats. During the day *Emily has to find 10 bats. Afterward *Emily: Thanks for watching Angela for me. She's kind of a handful. *Francois: No problem. I actually always wanted a sister. *Emily: So um... are you going to Kelly's party? She said she's inviting boys. *Francois: Oh, um... I'm not really into parties, but thanks. *Angela: Are you guys going to kiss? *Francois: See you later, Emily. Bye Angela! *Francois leaves the garden Day 4 *'Target: 1,620; Expert: 1,820' *Antonio and Angela enter the garden. *Emily: Hi, can I help you? *"Nope. All finished here. This oven should be good as new." *Emily: Okay... um... how much do we owe you? *"Not a dime. Your folts called me about this oven weeks ago..." *"Just tell your folks 'Big Al' stopped by and we're all square." Day 5 *'Target: 2,200; Expert: 2,420' *These kids enter the garden. *"Like, hey Emily." *Emily: Like, hey guys. *"Like, are you still having to watch your sister?" *Emily: Totally. *Kids wanted. *They want Francois. *The bunnies appear because of Angela. *Emily: Angela! What are you doing? *Angela: Mom said I could feed the rabbits some lettuce. *Emily: A PIECE of lettuce, not the whole garden! Ugh! *Some time later after kids leave the garden. *Emily: Now I have to get these guys back in their cage before Mom and Dad find out! *Emily: I think there are still a few left... During the day *Emily has to find 8 rabbits.. Afterward *Evelyn and Edward enter the garden. *Angela: Mommy! *Evelyn: How's my baby girl? *Emily: Making my life miserable! *Edward: I know it's hard, Emily. *Edward: The Truffaut's aren't out of the woods, but we've made some progress. *Edward: It won't be long before they're on their feet... I hope. *Emily: That's good! *Everyone leave the garden. Day 6 *'Target: 2,150; Expert: 2,330' *Angela: I'm hungry! *Emily: What? I just made you a sandwich! *Angela: I know, but you didn't cut the crust off so I fed it to the dog. *Francois enters the garden. *Francois: Hey guys, what do you think of my new costume? *Francois: Shazam! *Francois makes the magic. *"Francois 1st crazy outfit" *Emily: It's totally turbular, Francois. *Emily: Hey, do you think you could do your disappearing trick for our customers? *Francois: Sure, why not? I could use the practice. *Francois is the entertainer. Day 7 *'Target: 1,870; Expert: 2,080' *Madeline enter the farm. *Angela: Grandma! *Madeline: How are my girls? *Madeline: You both look thin as a roll! *Madeline: Emily! It's time you learned the secret recipe to my Very Cherry Light n' Airy Chocolate Chip Macaroons! *Angela: Can I help? *Madeline: You can watch, but Emily's the one who needs to help so she can learn. During the day *Emily has to made the macaroons with Madeline. After *Madeline: There! The recipe is yours. Guard it with your life! *"Learned the family recipe." *Emily: Dash of this? Pinch of that? How will I know how much of each ingredient to use? *Madeline: You'll know it when you taste it. Day 8 *'Target: 1,560; Expert: 1,740' *Angela: Grandpa! *Angela gives the grandpa a hug. *Emily gives him a hug. *Angela: Did you bring my Halloween costume? *Vittorio: Aye, aye captain! It just arrived! *Angela gets the captain hat. *Angela: Argh! Walk the plank you scurvy dog! *Emily: Thanks Grandpa, but I'm not trick or treating this year. *Vittorio: Ah... I see. Well... anyhow, your parents told me that you're pitching in to help your neighbors. *Vittorio: How about I play with Angela so you can concentrate on earning some money? *Angela plays with her grandpa. *Angela leaves the garden. Day 9 *'Target: 2,200; Expert: 2,390' *Kids enter the garden. *"Hey, Emily. Are you excited for the party?" *Emily: It's gonna be so awesome! *Angela: Emily! Mom says you're supposed to help me, not talk to your stupid friends! *Emily: I will help you in a minute! *Kids wanted. *Angela: FINE! I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK! *Kids wanted while Angela leaves. *Emily: Angela? *Kids leave the garden. During the day *Emily has to find Angela. It located next to pear tree. After *Angela crawls out of the fence into the garden. *Evelyn and Edward enter the garden. *Evelyn: Emily, what's going on here? *Emily: We were uh... *Angela: We were playing hide and seek! *Evelyn: Oh. Well, good. *Emily: How are the Truffaut's doing? *Edward: The bank is giving them one more day to get caught up. *Edward: Guess we'll find out tomorrow when they sell off their crops and we tally up our receipts from here. *Evelyn, Angela, and Edward leave the garden. Day 10 *'Target: 2,300; Expert: 2,490' *Emily: Angela, I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday. *Angela: That's okay... Hey, do you want to play pirates with me? *Emily: I really wish I could, but I have work to do, remember? *Emily: Hey, did I ever show you how to catch fireflies? *Emily: How about I catch some more for you? Then you'll know how to do it yourself. *Angela: Okay! *Emily catches fireflies for her sister. *"Catching fireflies for your sister" During the day *Emily has to catch 4 more fireflies. After *Emily places the fireflies jar to Angela. *Emily: There you are. *Emily: Now you can use them to light your way when you go trick or treating with Mom and Dad. *Emily and Angela gave a hug. *Evelyn and Edward are in the garden. *Emily: Is Francois- I mean, are the Truffaut's going to be okay? *Edward: They're not out of the woods yet, but things look good. *Edward: It will come down to what we were able to make here at the restaurant. *Evelyn takes out the receipe. It was long. *Evelyn: Oh, my goodness! Edward, she's nearly doubled our weekly receipts! *Evelyn: Emily you're a miracle worker! I'll go tell Ms. Truffaut right now! *Angela: Yaaaaaaaaay, Emily! *Antonio: That's my niece! *Evelyn and Edward leave. Afterward *Evelyn and Edward enrer the garden, again. *Edward: Angela, time to come in the house and get ready for trick or treat! *The kids enter the garden again. *"Hey, Emily. Ready for the party?" *Evelyn: Angela, what's wrong, dear? *Emily: Um... hey guys, I think I'm gonna go trick or treating with my little sister tonight. *Emily: Maybe next year? *"Whatever. Catch you on the flipside, Emily." *Kids leave, while Emily and Angela are giving a hug. *Evelyn and Edward leave the garden. *Francois delivers soemthing. *Francois: Hey, Emily. Thanks for working so hard to help us. *Emily: Anything for a neighbor, Francois. *Francois: I made you something, here... *Francois: It's a bat mobile! Get it? Ha ha ha! *Emily: Francois, something tell me you and I are gonna be good friends.